


Little Lover, Little Brother

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Behavior, Incest, M/M, Peter is 14 and Tony is 21, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, high school/college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter visits his big brother while he's away at school.





	Little Lover, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I spit out a half-cocked idea and decided to write it anyway. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Tony is siting with his friend in the quad when he hears a familiar squeal that has him snapping his head up and grinning mid-conversation. Peter dashes across the grass to him, long, pale legs on display and satchel strap crossing over his Nirvana ban tee- stolen from Tony's closet. He stands up in time to catch his little brother as he leaps at him, squeezing him tight and lifting his feet off the ground excitedly. "Big brother!" Peter squeals happily as he sets him down. Tony kisses his forehead.

"Hey Petey," he chuckles. "I didn't know you were visiting today!" Peter hangs off his arm as they sit down and smiles sweetly up at him, ignoring his friends.

"Today is just a make-up day, so mom drove me over." He smiles fondly at him then turns back to his friends, giving a sheepish smile and letting himself get sucked back into the conversation. Peter pulls out a big blue raspberry lollipop and slips it between his lips before leaning his head on Tony's shoulder. He "absentmindedly" gives it a few sloppy sucks and kitten licks.

"Behave yourself, Peter," Tony mutters in his ear as he squeezes Peter's thigh for a few seconds. He knows more than anyone what Peter likes to do to tease anyone who's looking; he's been on the receiving side of his teachings enough times to know. He gives a hard suck and rolls his eyes. He looks at one of Tony's friends and grins at the heated look focused on him. When they get embarrassed and look away with a dark blush, he refocuses on Tony with absolute heart-eyes that he's perfected to look innocent and adoring.

"So, Peter, whatcha doin' here?" one of the girls asks, making the other go silent. Peter recognizes her as someone he always has tension with, due to her crush on his brother, but never remembers her name (or bothers to try to). To him, she's insignificant and not even a concern; he knows without a doubt that Tony is  _his_ , whether at home or away at school. He gives her a sweet smile as he leans more into Tony.

"Visiting my favorite person of course!" he replies with an angelic giggle and getting a small smile from Tony. "He doesn't come home anymore." His older brother snorts and wraps an arm around him.

"I was home last week, Peter." He has the marks on his back to prove it. Peter cuddles into his side, practically halfway in his lap, giving a smug grin to the near-fuming woman.

"I don't like the looks he gives me," she says distastefully. "Especially the one he's giving me now."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Peter is an angel," Tony denies, hand squeezing down on Peter's side in warning; he knows exactly what he's up to but doesn't care enough about her to make him fully knock it off. She'll have to learn one way or another that Peter is his priority. He turns to Peter before she can respond. "You wanna head to my room?" He nods eagerly and hops up, sucker slipping back between his lips and into his cheek. "I'll see you guys later."

Peter hangs onto Tony's arm as they start the walk to his dorm, telling him all about how school has been in between lewd sucks on his candy. The moment his dorm door shuts behind them, Tony turns on him and presses him hard against it. He yelps and gasps as lips press hard against his own and his hips are trapped in a bruising grip. His arms drape over Tony's shoulders as he kisses back just as hard with a desperate mewl. "You're a bratty little slut, you know that?" Tony snarls against his lips. "You know you drive me crazy with your damn candy." Peter shivers under him and looks up at him with sweet eyes. "Nu uh, Petey. I know who you  _really_ are." He pouts and licks his sucker.

"You made me this way," Peter retorts, slipping his fingers into his brother's hair. Tony forces him around and places his hand over Peter's mouth before shoving his shorts down. He groans at the powder blue panties and gets a handful of his ass before shoving them down to join his shorts.

"You were always a slut, sweetheart." He tugs at the plug that's always there during his visits, always keeping Peter slick and pliant. Peter whines against his hand and pushes into the other one. "See? I just brought it out of you before anyone else could." Tony tugs the plug out and forces it into Peter's free hand. "Be a good slut and hold this for me."

Tony slips two fingers in easily, getting a squeaky moan and has Peter going onto his toes at the sudden sensation. He grins as he hooks them and tugs him up by his rim. He squeaks again, hands curling around the plug and sucker tighter against the door. "You're so fucking  _cute_ , Peter." He scissors his fingers, covering them in some of the excess lube inside of him. He barely takes the time to slick up his cock before he's gripping Peter's hip again and pushing in with one, long, solid stroke. Peter's eyes roll back as he lets out a muffled moan.

He wastes no time, fucking into his little brother at a punishing pace that has the door rattling. He groans in Peter's ear and soaks up the needy moans and whines he releases against his palm. He finds his prostate with practiced ease, making him let out a muffled wail and making his eyes stay back in his head. Tony hopes he's not loud enough to draw attention but wouldn't be surprised if he did anyway. Part of the thrill of fucking on campus is someone possibly connecting the dots and finding out their dirty little secret. He bites and sucks marks into Peter's neck as his thrusts quicken, nearing the edge already, always quick to cum when Peter visits.

" _Be quiet_ ," he growls before uncovering Peter's mouth and gripping his little cock. He lets out a gasp before sticking the sucker in his mouth, muffling his moans  _just_ enough. Quick pre-cum slick strokes have Peter shooting on his door with a muffled scream and wild bucks of his hips. The clench on his own cock has him painting his insides with his cum, a deep groan clawing out of his throat. Peter sags against the door, and Tony noses along his neck and jaw. "Little slut.  _My_ little slut."

Peter lets out a happy hum, sucking on the lollipop between his lips.

\---

Tony pulls Peter to his chest later that day, hand sneaking down to cup his ass as they hug. He taps the plug through his shorts and smirks at the squeak he gets. His little brother pulls back with a pout and pink cheeks. "I'll see you in a couple of days," Tony sighs, already missing him. Peter pecks him on the lips, looking innocent and sweet and making Tony's friends coo at him.

"I'll text you later. I love you, big brother." Tony grins.

"I love you too, little shit." Peter grins and bounces away, hips swaying. Tony can't help but stare after, already eager for the nudes he's sure to get later of his cum dripping out of Peter's hole.

"You're a good big brother," his friend says, almost flirtatious. He smirks.

"I like to think so."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I. Yeah. I also didn't realize the ages until after I properly thought about it. Whoops. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: now with a Russian translation!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Lover, Little Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710278) by [Cvetok1105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105)




End file.
